


Pain

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dwarf, Hobbit, M/M, Sadness, Strength, Violence, differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is sure Thorin didn't know he isn't as strong as a dwarf, he can't take the hits as they can. But he can't complain, they already thought he was weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Sure Thorin is scary but I have never feared him. The blow I'm sure wasn't meant to hurt or do any damage to a dwarf but to a hobbit it's another question. I can not help but flinch when He comes near or when he raises his hand. I do all I can to stay out of the way, least I get hit again. The bruise is big and purple. I do not tell them of the pain what's the point they think me weak as it is. 

I'm always expecting another blow, a punch so much worse and damaging. Something so great it will cost me my life. I never truly regretted leaving me home until now. I can not get away fast enough and he doesn't seem to be satisfied, until all you see is purple and blue. 

When I stay with Bofur I am well but he can't keep me company all the time. And that's when I know he will come for me. Drag me away from the company. Use and abuse me. He takes it all out on me, his lost kingdom and families death. All I can do is close my eyes and wish the pain would stop. But it never does.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps in a few weeks I'll most Thorin point of view.


End file.
